All Hands On Deck
by crazykelly101
Summary: After a tragic accident leaves her unable to rejoin her old team, Petty Officer First Class Genevieve Malone is assigned to the Major Case Response Team. Follow her as she adjusts to the changes and new feelings that arise for a certain Special Agent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Everything goes to Donald Bellisario and CBS.**

**I would like to give a shout out to Miss Private Daniel Jackson, the owner of the OC in this story, Genevieve Malone, for letting me write this story using her OC!**

* * *

Chapter One

Genevieve's POV

_My name is Petty Officer First Class Genevieve Grace Malone of the United States Navy. I have been an Aviation Rescue Swimmer for thirteen years. The military is my life._

"You ready for your run PO Malone?" my CPO asked, as I prepared to jump from the helicopter.

"Affirmative sir," I saluted, before prepping, as the door opened and I jumped.

The sensation of the wind whipping on my face would never get old. I loved the sensation of falling, and even more, I loved saving people's lives.

I braced myself as I was about to approach the target buoy, but suddenly, something went wrong. I was pushed to the left, the wind rapidly picking up now. I was only able to pull my life vest before I hit the water, an excruciating pain shot through my head, and then everything went black.

* * *

McGee's POV

I typed furiously on my keyboard, trying to figure out how a navy commander was connected to a notorious D.C. drug dealer. Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs were also busy, everyone wanting to find the man who had killed three navy commanders in three days.

The ringing of my desk phone brought me out of my daze.

"Agent McGee, NCIS," I announced hurriedly, as I continued typing.

"This must be the wrong number," the woman on the other end of the phone said, "Sorry, it's my first day. I need to speak with Leroy Jethro Gibbs right away, it's an emergency."

"Of course," I replied, "I'll transfer you right now."

"Gibbs, Line One, it's urgent," I said as I hung up the phone.

He picked up the phone, his normal stern look turning to one of concern and worry.

"I'll be right there," he replied, hanging up the phone, grabbing his gun and credentials before heading to the elevators, all without telling us where he was going.

"What's up with the chief?" Tony smiled, "Did one of his ex-wives get into a little money trouble again?"

"Tony, shut up," I retorted, "It sounded important."

* * *

Gibbs' POV

"What's her condition?" I asked the resident doctor who stood in front of me.

"The branch pierced her skull, entering in through her forehead, and exiting a few inches past her hairline," he explained, "She was very lucky. It barely missed her brain. We were able to safely remove the branch and repair the internal injuries, but we've put her in a medically-induced coma. The reason is shutting down function can give the brain time to heal without her body performing radical triage by shutting off blood flow to damaged sections."

"How long will she be like this?" I asked, looking into the room, seeing her, looking so small and weak lying in the bed.

"We're going to keep her in it for a few days," the doctor replied, "Just to make sure and double check that her brain wasn't affected by the tissue trauma. After that, her stay will depend on how her body reacts to the medications that we will put her on. Although, I can already tell you now that she won't be able to return to her previous job."

Hearing that news made me sick; her job is her life. What was I going to tell her when she woke up?

* * *

Genevieve's POV-_2 days later_

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw white all around me. My head was pounding and as I reached my arm up to touch my forehead, I found it wrapped in gauze, and as I barely touched it, searing pain filled my entire body.

"Hey there Squid," a familiar voice said as he walked in with a cup of coffee, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Uncle Jarhead, you better have some of that for me," I was able to murmur, suddenly feeling very tired and lightheaded.

"Ahh, not just yet, there, Miss Malone" he smiled, "You gave me quite a scare when I got a call at work that you'd been in an accident."

"What happened?" I asked, my memory being fuzzy.

"You were on a practice run," my uncle began, "Just as you jumped, the wind picked up and led you off course from you intended target. A large tree branch was floating in the water, and you hit it. It pierced your skull; it barely missed hitting your brain."

"All this happened yesterday?" I questioned, even my sense of time not all there.

"That was four days G," Uncle J said, coming closer to my bed, "They put you in an induced coma to make sure that your brain wasn't affected by your accident."

"When am I getting out of here?" I questioned, "I have a lot of work to do."

"That's something I need to talk to you about Squid," he replied, looking down, before his ice blue eyes met mine, which were identical to his, "Due to the trauma you experienced, the doctor won't let you return to AIRR."

"What?" I exclaimed, sitting up, causing pain to shoot through my head, but I ignored it, "Uncle J, this job has been my life for thirteen years. They can't just take it away from me."

"I know you love the Navy," he said, getting choked up, something I had only seen him do once before, "But this is for your safety. I can't lose you too, Genevieve, not after everything we've been through."

"What am I going to do then?" I asked, thinking about what my life would be like without the Navy.

"I talked to Director Vance and SecNav," my uncle stated, "If you're interested, you're welcome to join my team."

"NCIS?" I questioned, "Your team? That's a prestigious position, Uncle J. They don't just accept anyone."

"You're the perfect candidate, Squid," he smiled, "And it'll be nice to see you more than once every few months in passing during psych evaluations."

"When's my first day?" I smiled, knowing that was what he wanted to hear, although, I wasn't too sold on the idea just yet.

"Not for a few weeks kiddo," he laughed, "You've got to give yourself some time to heal."

I sighed, "Uncle Jarhead, you're getting on my nerves already and we haven't even started working together yet."

* * *

_Two weeks later…Friday night_

"Another one please Jake," I smiled, "And keep them coming!"

I sat at my favorite bar; nursing my bruised ego after losing the only job I had ever known and loved. I had been released from the hospital four days ago, advised not to mix my pain pills with alcohol, but since I refused to take the pain pills, I was ready to drink till it hurt.

* * *

McGee's POV

"Tony, why am I here?" I asked for the twelfth time, as we sat at a booth in a local bar, not my idea, mind you.

"Because, McWhiney," Tony sneered, "All of my other male friends were busy, I needed a wing-man for tonight, and I know that your plans tonight included snow elves and mystical dungeons of doom, so you were the perfect choice."

"I don't usually go to bars, Tony," I said, "They're not really my thing."

"I can tell," Tony replied, surveying the room, his eyes stopping at the bar, "I'll help you out. Go get us some drinks and talk to that dark-haired bombshell at the bar."

I turned and followed his gaze, my eyes landing on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was a soft black and it was wavy, a grey newsboy cap adorning her head, but what really caught me were her eyes. The ice-blue color, similar to Gibbs' in a strange way, made me unable to look away from her.

"I don't know Tony," I stammered, "She's probably waiting for someone."

"She's been alone for half an hour McNervous," Tony sighed, "She's alone and probably vulnerable. Now is your chance, probably your only chance ever."

I took a deep breath, nodded, and walked up to the bar, ordering two beers, as I awkwardly stood next to this beautiful creature.

* * *

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked her.

Her gaze left the hand that was stirring her drink and met my eyes, shaking her head as I sat down.

"I'm Tim, by the way," I stated, as the bartender began making some large-chested blonde's drink before giving me my order.

"Well, Tim, unless you grow some boobs and bat your eyelashes, you aren't getting those drinks anytime soon," she smirked, "Watch and learn."

I gave her a confused look as she stood and walked, making her way behind the bar and standing on her tiptoes to whisper in the bartender's ear. She was looking and pointing at me as she spoke to him, and he nodded, grabbing two beers and handing them to her. She walked back over to me with a triumphant look on her face.

"What did you say to him?" I asked, drinking a sip of my beer, "I could've been waiting all night."

"I told him that you had terminal cancer and that that specific brand of beer was the only hope you had for a cure," she smiled, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Is that what you really told him?" I said, astonished at her bravery and attitude.

"Of course not," she laughed, "I told him that I thought you were really cute and I wanted to have a drink with you."

I was stunned, words unable to come out of my mouth after what she had just said to me.

"Don't worry too much," she said, a concerned look appearing on her face, "I'm Genevieve, by the way. You can call me Gen."

"Well, it was very nice meeting you Gen, but I should probably get this drink back to my friend. He…" I trailed off as I looked back in Tony's direction, only to see a leggy redhead perched in his lap, whispering sweet-nothings in his ear.

"On second thought," I said, feeling bold, "Do you me to walk you home? This place is getting a little too stuffy for me."

She paused to think for a moment before smiling and nodding. She reached for her bag, but I reached my hand out and stopped her, placing the money to pay for our drinks on the bar.

* * *

"Thanks," she smiled, a slight blush coming to her face as I opened the door for her and we walked into the cool September air.

Her arm linked with mine as we began to pass some interesting, well, scary people.

"So, Gen," I began as we walked along the sidewalk, "Why did you agree to come with me? I mean, I could be a serial killer for all you know!"

"I've never met a serial killer who is shy around women and wears a polo shirt with the TARDIS symbol on it," she laughed, as I realized how much I liked her laugh.

She slowed her pace as we approached a row of modest townhomes.

"Well, this is my stop," she said, as she pulled her arm out from where it had been intertwined with mine, "Thank you for walking me home Tim."

"It was my pleasure Gen," I replied, not being able to stop the shy smile from coming to my face.

She turned and began to walk up to her front door when I suddenly remembered something.

"Gen!" I exclaimed, as she turned around to face me once more, "I almost forgot to ask…well, if it wasn't too much to ask that is, if I could have your…"

"Check your coat pocket Tim," she smiled, laughing as she entered her house and shut the door behind her.

I reached into my pocket and felt a card. Pulling it out, I saw it was a business card for the bar, an arrow drawn that said, "Turn it over!"

I did, and on the back it read, "897-2654, Call anytime Tim J ~Gen"

* * *

Genevieve's POV

My night had gotten better after Tim, the man who had been staring at me for about five or ten minutes across the bar, had joined me and walked me home. Deciding to be bold, I flirted. I even gave him my number.

This was not my normal. Because of the job, I had rarely dated, and the guys that did ask me out were either horny or forced to do so by their mothers. Tim seemed different, and, with my new job, I decided to turn over a new leaf, make a fresh start in the dating world. How bad could it be?

* * *

McGee's POV

I sat in the office Monday morning, wondering where in the heck Gibbs was. It was already nine o'clock, and I had arrived nearly two hours ago, Tony and Ziva trickling about an hour after me. As I brainstormed new book ideas, Tony cleared his throat, and I turned to follow his gaze to the stairs leading down from the Director's office.

There was Gibbs and Vance, followed by a familiar face: Gen. I was in shock, as they walked down the stairs, her eyes catching mine and sharing the same look of surprise.

Tony, Ziva, and I stood up as the other three people joined us.

"I would like you all to meet Agent Malone," Director Vance stated, "As of today, she's your team's newest member."

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony introduced himself, shaking her hand, "And boy, is it great to meet you!"

"Ignore him," Ziva smiled, extending her hand as well, "He cannot keep his pig-headed remarks to himself. I'm Ziva David. It'll be nice not to be the only level-headed person around here."

And at last, she turned to me, a smile upon her face as I suddenly noticed something on her forehead that I hadn't noticed Friday night, probably because of the hat she'd been wearing. Self-consciously, she rearranged her side bangs to cover whatever it was I had seen.

I was finally able to choke out, "T..T..Timothy McGee. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm excited to be here," she said, still looking at me with a semi-nervous glance, but with a glint in her eyes and her ever-present smile, a blush began to come to her face, so she turned away from me.

"Well," Gibbs said, "What are you all waiting for? We've got a dead petty officer in Rock Creek Park. Grab your gear!"

I hurried to my desk, grabbing my things, still not able to believe that Gen was on our team. This would make my plan of asking her out against Gibbs' Rule 12: Never date a co-worker.

* * *

Genevieve's POV

At the crime scene, I was still shocked that Tim worked for NCIS. Knowing the rules that my uncle taught his team, I knew that dating Tim would be next to impossible. I took photographs of the body and the evidence, as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Agent Malone?" Gibbs asked, pulling me to the side without waiting for me to answer, "When you met the team, specifically McGee, it seemed like you two knew each other."

"We met the other night at a bar Gibbs," I said, it still felt weird calling him that, "He bought me a drink and walked me home, that's it."

"Just remember Rule 12," he stated, opening his mouth to say the rule, but I cut him off and finished his sentence.

"Never date a co-worker, I know, I know," I smiled, "I've heard that ever since I finished basic Uncle G, I mean, Gibbs."

"Good," he smiled, "Now get back to work!"

* * *

McGee's POV

"Did you see that McGee?" Tony asked, as he came back over from interviewing the person who had found the body.

"What Tony?" I asked, not in the mood for one of his pranks.

"Gibbs was talking to the new girl," he began, "And he smiled at her."

"What?" I questioned, looking over in Gibbs and Gen's direction, where, indeed, they were both smiling, as Gen returned to photographing the evidence.

"That's impossible," Ziva said, joining the conversation, "Since I've been on the team, I can count the number of times Gibbs has smiled on one hand."

"Something's up with this new girl," Tony sneered, "And I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

* * *

**_So, what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of All Hands On Deck. Please review! Let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, or ideas for future chapters! I love hearing what you readers have to say! ~Kelsey_**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Loyal Readers,

I know this isn't the chapter update you were expecting. Due to some personal issues and my crazy amount of schoolwork, all of my stories are currently on hiatus. Special sorry to Evaesis! I promise I will keep working on your story!

I will continue to work on writing chapters, but don't expect regular updates. Updates will probably be sporadic and I might start a new story! I know that sounds crazy, but I have lost some interest in Here We Go, the sequel to Here I Go (Spencer Reid/OC fanfic) and An Untraditional Love Story (Derek Morgan/OC fanfic).

If anyone has any ideas for these stories, things they want to see happen, etc. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Once again, I am very sorry for the inconvenience! Please reread the stories and chapters that I have up right now and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW when I have new ones up! Lack of reviews is another contributing factor to this temporary hiatus.

Fanfictionally yours always,

Kelsey


End file.
